Exchange Student
by Danny214
Summary: An exchange student comes to the Hinata household. A self insertion story so if you don't like it please don't flame because of that alone.
1. Default Chapter

Love Hina " Exchange Student "   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. But I do own my character.  
I am going to try a new method of writing, in my other story " Knight in Shining Armor " I used something like:  
Keitaro: Blah   
Now I'm going to try:   
" Blah " replies Keitaro.  
This is for the people who suggested if you don't like it blame them. Or give credit to them. :) If you do.  
Thoughts will be _like this  
_This is kinda of a self insertion story, if you don't like that please don't flame me.  
  
Anyway I've spent enough time rambling. Here we go...

* * *

Keitaro woke up and opened his eyes and shut them up instantly because of the beams of   
sunlight. " Ugh, what time is it? " He looks over to read 8:30 " Only 8:30? " He sat up and  
rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses to put them on. " Isn't something supposed to   
happen today? Oh yeah that exchange student, boy I pity him. " He got up and went downstairs  
to eat his breakfast when he made a realization. He was going to have to tell the girls about this.   
A job he wished he didn't have. " Crap " he whispered. " Oh well gotta do it " And so off he went.  
  
Keitaro arrived to the dining table and took his seat. Waiting for everyone to be seated before he made his little announcement. Once everybody sat down he stood up and began. " Everyone  
I have a little announcement to make. " " What is it? " replied an anxious Shinobu. " We uh, well  
will have a new resident coming today. He is going to stay here. " " He? It's a guy? " said an intrigued Shinobu. " Yes. " " Why can't he stay in the dorms at the University? " asked Naru "Well uh the thing is they're full at the moment. Another thing is he is an exchange student so he doesn't speak Japanese too well. He knows a bit but he doesn't know it fully so... yeah. " " At least he is trying to learn it. He's probably a little worried so let's make him feel welcome. " said Shinobu. " Well he better not be a pervert like you Keitaro. " answered Motoko." My thoughts exactly. " Naru responded. " Anyway when does he arrive? " " He should arrive about noon. "answered Keitaro. After this everything proceeded normally or as normal as things can in the Hinata household.  
  
At about 11:00 something happened however. Keitaro was walking to his room after studying in the main room. For a little rest when he turned the corner and bumped into Naru which made her drop her books. Keitaro dove to catch them which mind you he failed in but when he turned to face her he saw right up her kimono. Keitaro all of a sudden got a nosebleed and muttered apologies. Naru noticed this and immediately jumped backwards mindful to keep the kimono down. " Pervert! " yelled an... well let's just say not happy Naru. Which promptly punched him into the sky. " Stupid pervert. " _I was just dressing in good attire for our new guest when Keitaro 'accidentally' bumped into me and then had the nerve to look up my kimono.   
_  
Keitaro arrived back in town at the airport which if you think about it was ironic. He got up and looked up at the clock. It read 11:55. " Well just in time. " He waited patiently for flight 607 from America to Japan. When it arrived he waited until he saw a boy who looked about 6' tall. Had brown hair and average build. He looked about 21. " Hello are you Zachary? " " Uh Yes" he replied nervously. " Well I'm Keitaro, the landlord of the place you're staying. Nice to meet you. " " Hello I am Zachary but, you can call me Zach.Nice to meet you too. " They shake hands and Keitaro walked with him to baggage claim. " Uh, Zach can I tell you something? "   
" Sure " "Well I didn't tell you this but uh it is an all girls dorm except for me. " At this statement Zach looked a little worried and somehow a little happy. " All girl dormitory? Well this'll be a bit strange. Anything else you didn't tell me? " " Kinda, I have a question. " " Shoot. " "You aren't a pervert are you? " " Excuse me? " replied a surprised Zach. " I am most certainly not. " "Good I hoped not because the girls hate perverts. Anyway let's get going. You need help with those? " " No I'm good. "   
  
They arrive at the Hinata residence via bus and walk up to the front door...

* * *

Bum Bum Bum Cliffhanger.  
  
Please if critical be constructive this is my first story doing this format.  
  
Thanks. :-) 


	2. A Day In the House

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, but I do own my character.  
  
" Exchange Student "  
  
All I wanted was one good review so... Thanks.  
  
Anyway here it goes.

* * *

" You sure you're ready? " asked Keitaro. " Why wouldn't I be? " replied Zach. " Well the girls are a little crazy. Can you take a lot of pain? " Zach looked at him a lot more worried now. " Why? " He asked suspiciously " Like I said they are a little crazy. " Zach was by now worried by those comments. " Yes, I can to a certain degree. " Keitaro had to be a little worried for the young man because the girls casually beat him up past a certain degree. "Well shall we? " asked Keitaro. " Sure " replied the worried young man.  
  
Zach walked in second out of politeness and was immediately jumped on by Su. " Umph! " " I warned you. " said Keitaro " Excuse me but what are you doing? " Zach asked calmly. " Seeing if you are fun to jump on. " Zach saw what he meant when Keitaro said the girls were a little crazy. " You are better than keitaro! " said Su. " Uh, Thanks? " replied a confused  
Zach. " So are you the new tenant? " asked Motoko. " Uh yes. What is your name? " " My name is Motoko. " I am pleased to meet you Motoko sama " Sama? " " That is the correct term isn't it? "asked a worried Zach. " Normally we use san Zach. Sama is very polite and we are used to not being so polite. " replied Keitaro." Well these are beautiful young ladies, they deserve politeness. As do you Keitaro. " said Zach. " Your friend is very polite unlike you  
Keitaro. " said an impressed Motoko. " Yes, he is. Hello I am Naru. " said Naru. After everybody had met the exchange student Keitaro wondered exactly where he would sleep. " Well now we need to figure out where you will sleep. " " You didn't figure it out yet Urashima? " asked Naru. " Uh he'll take my bed. " " I couldn't take your bed. " said Zach. " Nonsense I'd feel bad if you didn't. " " I'll sleep on the couch. If someone wants to sit there just wake me up I won't mind. That is if no one minds. " The girls said they didn't mind but they all looked at Keitaro waiting for him to interject but he never did.   
  
Later in Keitaro's room...  
  
Keitaro had invited Zach to study with him when he decided to ask Naru something and just had to look inside her room without permission and saw her changing. Naru as usual noticed this and yelled and jumped into his room and without thinking punched him halfway to America... The long way. Zach being the gentleman he is was covering his eyes and muttering apologies. Since   
she hadn't changed yet. She was surprised by this and quickly finished changing and went back into the room and explained what had just happened because Zach was wide eyed that she had just killed him or so he thought. She also explained she hated perverts and was glad he was not one. After which she left.  
  
Later still...  
  
Zach was lying on the couch thinking. _Man she was violent hope I don't tick her off. Poor Keitaro deserved it he didn't quit looking. Still she was beautiful. Though I also liked Motoko. Hehe it was going to be a long school year._

* * *

End Chapter  
  
How was it?  
  
Good?  
  
Bad?  
  
Just having fun with it. :-)  
  
Still thinking about pairings.  
  
Anyway Till next time we meet. 


	3. Always Knock

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina but, I do own my character.

* * *

Zach awoke in the morning to a still on television since he needed it to go asleep. He didn't know why he needed it he just started to watching it and after that he needed to have some sort of noise and distraction. If he didn't,  
his mind would not shut up. [ A/N Ever had that happen? I do all the time. ]  
Anyway he quickly turned off the t.v. as to not wake anybody up. He got up to go to the bathroom and the door was closed but the lights were off, so he walked right on in. Big mistake, someone was in there taking a shower. He quickly shut the door and said an apology. He ran off and ran into Keitaro who was oblivious to the whole situation.  
An extremely mad Motoko turns the corner in a robe just as Zach turns another corner. Motoko saw Keitaro and of course blames him. " Pervert! " yelled an extremely ticked Motoko. " What'd I do? " " You know what you did! " Unleashing a devastating attack from her beloved sword. Once again Keitaro is sent flying.  
  
A while later Zach was studying for a test when he saw Motoko walk in from her training session. " Hello Motoko-sama. " said Zach. " Hello Zach-san. " replied Motoko. " I saw some of your practice session and you were very good Motoko-sama. " " Yes, well thank you Zach-san. " "Excuse me but, may I ask you a question? " " Yes. " " What was all the noise this morning? Do you know? " " You might as well get used to it. It happens practically every morning. That was Keitaro getting what he deserved. " " Oh, okay. " Zach knew not to ask what he did, he already felt bad for him. He was going to apologize to him when he got back.  
  
About an hour later Keitaro walked in and looked at the clock. 5:15p.m. it read. " Dinner's almost ready. " He mumbled. He walked to the bathroom and washed up. He then went to the couch to see Zach watching television. He sat down on the opposite side of the sofa. " So what have you been doing today? " asked Keitaro. " Oh, well I have something to tell you. "  
replied Zach " What? " " I uh well, am sorry about this morning Keitaro-san. " " Why? " " Well... I was going to the restroom and the door was shut but, the lights were off so I walked in and saw Motoko in there. I said an apology and ran off and ran into you. Sorry, please don't tell her. " "...Tell me one thing. " " What? " " Was it good? " Zach had to blush he was so embarassed. " ...Yes. " " Okay I just wanted to test your honesty. You passed, I won't tell her. " " Thanks. "

* * *

What'd you think? I'm trying to preserve the funny moments while trying to build a romance. For all you people who want romance fast. I usually take a while to build up. I don't like to just stick people together. I want it to seem real. Ah well just review please. Any constructive criticism is welcomed. 'Till next time. Bye. 


	4. Turtles and Tests

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina

* * *

After their little talk Keitaro and Zach went into the dining room and took their seats. When the tenants smelled the food they all filed in also. The seating was Keitaro on one end, one one side was Naru, Mitsune,  
and Shinobu. The other side was Kaolla, Zach, and Motoko. Mutsumi was on the other end of the table.  
Well most everything normal until Motoko spotted Tama crawling toward her. She panicked and tried to stab it with a fork. Guess what she missed in her frenzy. Zach looked over and saw the whole thing wondering 2 things. 1: How can you miss a turtle with a sharp object? and more importantly 2: Why was she trying to hurt the thing? It is a turtle.  
He looked at her face and saw a look of utter terror. After a minute the turtle moved over to Zach's area and he simply moved it to Kaolla's area since he thought it was her turtle anyway. Motoko abruptly left muttering something about training, her face a deep crimson red.  
  
9:00p.m. ...  
  
Keitaro and Zach were on the couch watching t.v. again. Except Zach was the first to speak this time. " I apologize for asking but what was that whole thing at dinner? " asked Zach. " Well you see Motoko has a phobia of turtles. "  
"Oh okay, I was only asking for future reference. " " I understand, I used to wonder too. You don't have to apologize though. " " Oh okay. Oh by the way are you okay? Getting slashed and all. " " Yeah I'm okay I'm used to it now. After a while of naru's punches and Motoko's slashes you get pretty resilient. " " Can I ask you a question? " " You just did. " :D . " Well, another one? " "You did again. " " You know what I mean. " " Yeah go ahead. "  
" How do you take it? Are you like extremely lucky or what? " " Lucky? No I always accidentaly bump into them and get hit.  
About surviving? Yeah I guess... Listen I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight. " " Good night. "  
  
Keitaro's room...  
  
Keitaro was laying on his futon thinking. _I hope I don't fail that test tommorrow. I shouldn't, I studied with both Zach and Naru. Naru, I bet she's going to ace it. She studied harder than I did. Maybe I should have studied harder instead of loo- hey I can't admit they're right I got to focus on the test and uphold what little reputation I have left instead of daydreaming of Na- No good things.  
_  
The couch...  
  
Zach too was thinking as he usually does when he goes to bed. _That Motoko is a special one. I never knew a girl who trained in the ways of the sword and is afraid of turtles. She also acts a little distant from what I see always training or in her room.  
Kaolla is... a little off. I never met a girl that size who eats that much. Naru, I think I saw her steal a few glances at Keitaro. I think she likes him, and displays her affection in a warped sort of way. Hey wait a minute, I should not be thinking about other peoples love lives. It's rude. Oh boy I have a test tomorrow. I better go to sleep._

* * *

What'd you think? I didn't know too much about Tama except he's a turtle.  
Oh well, it's descent anyway.  
At least I hope it is.  
Ok. 'Till next time bye. 


	5. I Know Who Likes You

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina.

* * *

All of the tenants got up and had breakfast without incident this time and Zach went to class while Keitaro and Naru went to Tokyo U. to take the entrance exam... again. Shinobu, Su, and Motoko each went to their respective classes and that left Mutsumi and Mitsune alone in the inn. Mitsune quickly went up to her room and poured her some sake and took a drink of it. She started thinking of how to get the new tenant into some trouble. Mutsumi on the other hand decided to go the market to buy, you guessed it watermelons.  
  
Keitaro's Mind...[ A/N Mwahahaha ( cough, wheeze ) Never mind. ]  
  
_Oh boy, oh boy 5 minutes until the test begins. I'm so nervous, what if I let the girls down? What if I let myself down? No, I can't fail. Of course I said that the last 3 times. I wonder how Naru is faring?_ He takes a glance at Naru. _Well she looks composed. That is a good sign right? I mean she taught me. She better be confident because I pride myself for studying with her_.  
  
Naru's Mind...  
  
_Ok stay calm, stay calm. A clear mind is a good mind. I have to at least look it for Keitaro over there. He's probably having a nervous breakdown. I know I would if I failed the stupid tests 3 times already. When does this test start anyway? Oh 2 minutes. Hmmm... Here it goes.  
_  
Normal POV.  
  
Naru and Keitaro go into the testing room and the door shuts hauntingly behind them.  
  
Back in the Hinata-Sou...  
  
Zach walks in and sits on the couch and hears weird noises coming from upstairs. He cautiously makes his way up the stairs and hears a female voice saying " I love it. " then came a " mmmmm " By this time Zach's brain was in 2 different mindsets. 1 says: _Do not go in there!!_ The other one was saying: _What the?_ And wanted to go in. Unfortunately the second one won out. He walked down to the door where the voice was coming from. He peeked in and saw something he most certainly did not expect. There sat Mutsumi with her mouth covered in red eating a watermelon. Zach quickly shut the door and walked off. He thought to himself.  
_What did I think was? Oh, never mind. Just never mind._ Zach quickly went back to the T.V. and sat down.  
  
About 10 minutes later Motoko walked in and saw Zach sitting there. I_ bet he's a pervert he's just hiding it. All men are perverts. Besides he hangs around Urashima he's probably rubbed off on him._ She thought.  
" Hello Motoko-sama. " " Hello Zach-san " " How was your day? " he asked. " It was okay. " With that she went upstairs quickly as if she was mad." What did I say? " he whispered.  
  
Motoko's Room...  
  
Motoko walked into the room and put her books down. She was confused, and she was mad. At what? Even she herself didn't know. She just knew she had a weird feeling. _Bah, I just need to train._ she thought. _I better get changed first though...  
_  
The Couch...  
  
Mitsune walked into the room and sat down very close next to Zach, and then said something that made him blush. " I think I know a girl who likes you Zach. " Zach was very, well to put it embarassed. He had never had a girl like him before or at least they never said anything. " Uh wha-well " he stuttered. Mitsune was amused at this response. " You know who? " " Uh no. " "It's Motoko. " " What? she hasn't said much to me at all. Why would you think that? " " I have my sources. Why don't you go talk to her? " " Now? " " Yeah. " " O-okay. " Zach at this moment was excited but, at the same time extremely nervous. So he walked up the stairs.  
  
Mitsune's Mind...  
  
_This should be fun considering I know she always changes to train after school. Yes, fun indeed. Wonder what he'll do? Oh, oops he's not Keitaro. Oh well, hope he lives to tell about it.

* * *

_Now this should be interesting.  
Well 'till next time. Bye... 


	6. Um, Motoko?

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina.

* * *

Zach carefully walked up the stairs and went to the door. He stood there a couple of minutes before getting enough guts to knock first. He heard some rustling of clothes. _Good thing I knocked first_. he thought. The door opened to reveal Motoko in her training gi. " Yes,  
what is it? " " Um, Motoko? " Zach pointed down in a very subtle manner. " Huh? " She looked down to see her gi half buttoned up. She quickly buttoned it up, and realized that to know that he would have had to look down himself. " Why you pervert! " she yelled as she reached for her sword. " Whoa hold on! You don't want to hurt me. " replied Zach. " I don't want to hear it! " she said charging him.  
"Aaaahhhh God help me!! " Zach yelled as he ran down the hall. Motoko tried to use her ki attacks only for Zach to dodge them in some stupid way. He had his shirt catch on a guard rail once and when she used an attack to send him flying only for him to hang on inadvertantly to the rail. Eventually the shirt ripped and he did a flip in the air and kicked off of the ceiling or what was left of it. " Did I just do that? YEAH! "  
He looked over at a now fuming Motoko. " NOOOO! Why are you doing this!? " " Because you're a pervert! " " How am I a pervert? " he questioned as he went up onto the roof. (A/n You know that thing with the clothes rack thingy. ) " You looked at me! " " Would you have rather I had not said anything? " She stopped for a moment to think about that. " Look, I'm sorry for what happened but you don't have to try to kill me! "  
"... Secret Art Rock Splitting Sword! " " Oh god. " he whispered as the attack hit him and he went flying up and landed about 10 feet away on the real roof and rolled down onto the lookout thing. He finally stopped with a loud Thump " Ow. " he squeaked out before passing out. Motoko walked off thinking about what he said.  
  
Tokyo University... In the late morning.  
  
Keitaro walked out of the exam room with Naru and Mutsumi. " So how do you guys think you did? " asked Mutsumi. " I think I did all right. " replied Keitaro. " What about you Naru? asked Keitaro. " Huh? Pretty good I guess. " she replied. "..." Keitaro nervously laughed and then said:  
" Well let's go home then, guys. "  
  
Hinata Apartments... In the afternoon.  
  
The three of them walked up to the apartments to hear Motoko yell " Because you're a Pervert! " They then saw Zach go flying and rolling down rather painfully down the roof. " Oh no, we got a second one. " said Naru. " Oh, my. " replied Mutsumi. " Oh boy. I better go check on him. "  
replied Keitaro. " You do that. I'm going to my room. " said Naru. " I'd best do the same. I feel tired. " said Mutsumi. " What did you do Zach? " asked Keitaro. Keitaro then went to the roof with a med-kit. He got to the lookout and saw Zach laying there holding his head. " You okay? " asked Keitaro. " Yeah I think I am. " Zach said sitting up. After about a minute he fell back on the floor hard. " Ah, no you're not. "  
" I'm okay, I'm telling you... " He then promptly passed out. " Okay Let's get you back inside. " _How am I going to do this he's too big for me to carry. Hmm, I could ask for help. No I'd look weak. I'll have to try it. _he thought.  
  
Inside...  
  
We see Keitaro carrying Zach. They then reach a flight of stairs going to the main area. Keitaro takes a step and trips and they both fall down the stairs.  
Keitaro gets up and thinks that he probably did more harm than good. Then a slam is heard and Naru comes down to see Zach laying on the floor and Keitaro standing there looking at him. " Ahhhh! Murderer! I always knew you were a pervert but a murderer?! " " What? No you got it all wrong Naru! " yelled Keitaro. Motoko runs in and sees the situation and then said " He's not dead. Urashima probably tried to help him and he tripped down the stairs carrying him. He's to much of a fool to ask for help. " " Keitaro you idiot! " Naru yelled as she punched him only to China this time. " All right let's get him to the couch. " "..." " Motoko? " " What? " " Come on. Help me. " " I'm not helping to carry a man. " " Oh come on Motoko. " " All right. " she grudgingly said.

* * *

That's it. I know I always promise I'm back well I'm not going to. I update when I want to. Sorry, but I need more motivation. 


End file.
